VACATION
by Ice Phoenoix
Summary: Kamui, Fuma, Subaru, and Seishiro go on a vacation to relaxe and enjoy the New Year's Festival at a tropical beach. (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 but I own my made up characters.

****

Note: Maybe some out of character stuff.

****

Vacation

Kamui picked up an apple and took a big bite from it. The boy was sitting on top of a beach house.

He felt the breeze go pass him every now and then, tossing sand into his face. But it was only tiny and non-noticeable pieces of sand so it didn't bother him. That is until he noticed how much dirt was on his apple.

The violet-eyed boy simply spun the apple around. Shaking off all bits of sand and looking for a nice place to take a bite from. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, unaware of the person right next to him.

"Kamui nearly jumped. 'Just why didn't I sense him.' He looked at the tall man at the corner of his eye.

Fuma was holding on to a part of the chimney. "Isn't that apple too dirty to eat and besides, I made some dinner for us to eat."

Kamui glanced at the small fruit. It was still covered in sand and the spot where he was going to bite had a worm sticking through it. The boy threw the apple almost at the first sight of the pink insect.

Fuma could feel a slight chuckle coming up his throat. It was a funny sight to see Kamui do that.

Subaru stabbed the steak that was in front of him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it or not. It was shiny and tender with tanish liquid flowing down it. The Yin-Yang master had wished that what he was stabbing was a certain assassin. So he stabbed it faster and faster and faster, making him look like a manic. 

A hand reached out and gently touched the stabbing hand.

Subaru stopped all action. All he felt was his face warming up. He could tell that he was blushing.

A man with two color eyes, smiled. 

Subaru stared.

"Hmm. You wish that steak were me, don't you? You know... you Fuma, Kamui, and me came here for a vacation. So why don't you *withdraws hand and uses it to light a cigarette and blows the smoke into Subaru's face. * relax a little." The smoke spelling exactly what he said.

Subaru pushed his plate to the side and walked out of the room. 'Fuming* MAN! Do I HATE him!' The boy passed Fuma and Kamui on the way out. 'He just wants me to kill him!'

Kamui looked clueless. 'Just where's he going? The tour guide will be here in 10 minutes.' He sat down at the table.

Seishiro puffed a circle of smoke into the air. "Kamui. It looks like its almost time for the New Year's Festival. ^_^ I hear there's a lot of beer there." he grinned at Kamui. "Will he be allowed to come?" He asked Fuma as if to say that Kamui was too young. The boy needed to be 18 to go anyway.

'Then why the (beep) am I here?' Kamui was trying not to look hurt or mad.

Fuma scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Seishiro lifted up an eyebrow. "I believe you said something, Fuma."

A noise was heard from outside the front door. It sounded like someone had kicked the door. The noise was than followed by someone running down the stairs.

A doorknob turned and the scream of a girl was heard, then a long pause and then a huge gasp.

Question marks floated above all the men in the room. Making Kamui forget all about the festival. The smoke formed into a question mark, which made everyone except Seishiro look like this 0.0.

The talking had continued.

"Man. I am so lucky to be the tour guide for such a hunk!" the girl wasn't talking to whoever opened the door. She must have been talking to another girl.

"Me too!"

With curiosity the boys walked out the room and into the hallway. 

There, stood Subaru with 2 girls.

One girl had light dark skin, red and black hair, along with tan jeans and a black shirt. The other girl was darker. Her hair was a dark blue, jeans were black and the shirt was gray.

In comparison the lighter one was taller and physically mature than the other who seemed quite energetic and nice.

"So handsome, say something." the light one seemed extremely flirtatious too. 

0.0; Subaru looked too surprised to talk. "Uh... *looks at Kamui* there are more people besides me that are going to this festival, Karla."

Karla looked over Subaru's shoulders. Kamui coming into her sight, she walked with her arms crossed over to him. She looked dominating at the moment, especially with her height. 

When she stopped, Kamui's eyes almost went wide open. Because she was so tall that her enormous chest came up to his eye level. "So this must be the boy that can't come to the festival. That must be so disappointing for you." Her eyebrow lowered when she noticed that Kamui's eyes were staring hard at what he shouldn't be staring at.

'Dear Lord! They must be bigger than Kanoe's.' 

Karla flicked Kamui on the noise. "Ah!" he held his noise and glared madly at Karla. "Just what was that for!"

"For staring at my chest!" She started. 

Fuma walked up to the other tour guide. "So you must be the tour guide." He questioned.

"^_^ I sure am, Mister..."

"Fuma."

"Oh, how nice. Karla and me are going to show you what happens at the New Year's Festival. Karla will show the kid over their what other stuff he could do while you all are gone and or show him how to video tape this lovely vacation. Or if you want we could video tape everything for you. ^_^ That way all the stuff that you'll want edited will be taken out. Giving you, your friends, and that young boy *looks at Karla and Kamui. Karla is still yelling at Kamui. * a nice present to look at. Karla! Leave that boy alone! Your chest are big so boys are going to stare!" She rolled her eyes.

Karla walked up to the tour guide. She was trying to think of something to say. "You know you didn't introduce yourself at all. Now isn't that rude." The women scanned the room for approval. 

Complete silence. All of the man was staring at Karla's oversized watermelons except for Seishiro who just stood there the whole time smoking. 

The tall women took a big breath. "JUST WHAT THE H%L% ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" she exploded.

They all looked like they snapped out of a day dreaming state. "Huh?" The boys said.

The short tour guide chuckled. 'I'm glad I don't have this problem. Oranges are good enough for me.' "^_^ I apologize for my rudeness, my name is Ternisha. By the way, *points to the baggage on the porch* someone's bag was dropped off on this porch. Did your baggage come late? But that's none of my business. The festival starts in 3 hours. So why don't Karla and I show you people this video." Karla pulled out a tape from her pocket. 

And with that the boys (except Kamui who decided to study the baggage on the porch) walked up the stares and into the entertainment room. 

**Note:** So did you like it or not, this is my first time writing fanfiction. Please give reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own X/1999.  But Karla and Ternisha are mine.

          A 16 year old boy studied the baggage in front of him.  It was silver with many stamps pasted all over it.  It also seemed very old, the people at the airport must have had banged it up pretty badly even though it had said "fragile" all over it.  

          Hoping that it wasn't his bag, he opened it and searched trough it.  'I hope that this isn't mine since my bag wasn't found in the airport.'  He felt that he would become extremely angry if it was his.  Being in the state that the bag was in.  The boy pulled out several objects.  "Are these pads *throws it*?!  Make up!?  A kimono?!  High heels?!  Victoria Secret BRAS & THONGS?!  WHOSE BAG IS THIS?!" Reaching out with delicate fingers the boy picked up a name tag.  "O.O KOTORI!?" 

          Just what kind of secret life was Kotori trying to live?  'Now I remember, Kotori was going to be coming with us but she said that she wanted to go to the Indigo Factory.  So she went there instead and all by herself too.'  "I wonder what she's doing right now?"  Kamui thought.

---------------------------(Somewhere at another beach in the middle of a concert)-----------

          "HUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"  Kotori gargled down a whole bottle of bear.  She than threw her head back and let out a huge burp.  While a crowd cheered her on in the background.  "It was worth it.  Telling a lie to my brother.  Indigo Factory.  Please.  This is the beer festival!  Isn't that right boys!"  

          The crowd cheered.

          "I'm so glad that I dropped the shy act *sees that the beer bottle is empty.*.  MORE BEER!!" 

------------------------------------------(Back to Kamui)------------------------------------------------------

          "I'm sure she's having fun.  At least she gets to go somewhere.  While I just stay in this house."  'But if her bag is here.  Than where's my bag?'

------------------------------------------(Where Kotori is)-----------------------------------------------------

          Kotori searched through a suitcase.  When she got to her apartment, she picked a few objects to see if it was her bag or not.  After all her and Kamui both had the same colored bag.  "Swimming trunks?  Black cape? Sunglasses?  Boxers?  Boy clothing?  This isn't my bag?  Just what am I going to wear at night?  Especially when that time of the month comes.  *Looks down* Darn.  I've already started."  

----------------------------------------(Back Kamui)-----------------------------------------------------

          "I could probably borrow clothes from Subaru or Fuma." 

          Subaru sat next to Seishiro who sat next to Fuma on the bed in front of the TV.  Karla stood next to the TV and Ternisha stood by the door.  They were already watching the tape.

           "At the New Year's Festival, there are dances, beer, plays, fishing, swimming and much much more." The video said.  "But due to certain things that happen at the Festival.  Kids under the age of 17 can not go."  The video showed several events that happen at the festival.  "Finally, when the clock reaches midnight, a big crystal ball drops from the clock.  Welcoming the new year."  The tape then faded into a black screen.

          Karla reached down to go get the tape out of the VCR.  She almost bended down, until she remembered that the boys were watching her every move.  'I'm not going through this whole entire stare at me thing, again.'  The tour guide got up and walked out the room before saying to Ternisha.  "Get the tape out of the VCR, while I go teach the kid how to use the camera."

          Kamui could hear everything from were he was sitting.  'Oh, great that women is coming downstairs *looks at the mess of women clothing on the ground.*.  Holy crap I got to put this stuff up!'  He franticly grabbed what ever he could and stuffed it into Kotori's bag.

          The footsteps were getting louder and louder.  

          Moving faster, Kamui put the last bra into the bag and zipped it shut.  Letting out a sigh of relief he got up as Karla walked from the last step.

          Karla stepped outside and shot Kamui a strange look.  

          "What?"  

          She pointed to the bra on Kamui's shoulder.  "Just what the h_ll are you doing?  *notices the kimono and the pads on the ground* Are you some type of per-"

           Putting up everything with an extremely pink face.  "I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER!"

          "Who you yelling at boy, I was going to say perverted freak but since I don't have time to argue with little kids.  I am going to get to the point."

          "I have a name.  You know."  Kamui looked at the tall women, with a death glare.  

          "Oh, really than what is it?"  She folded her arms then returning the death glare.

          "It's Kamui."

          "Oh, well than kid… err Kamui; let me show you how the camera works."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Well do you like it or not.  Thanks, aki sakurazuka for giving me a review.  Anyway, I'm having some trouble with Seishiro, Subaru, and Fuma's personalities.  I only have 2 volumes of X/1999 and one volume of Tokyo Babylon.  So I might know some few things about how they act but oh well.  But it would be nice to get some help.  Please review.       


	3. chapter 3

Author: I had some writer's block, and there was also this hurricane that took out the power.  But oh well; now I'm able to update this thing.

Declaimer: I do not own X/1999.  That belongs to CLAMP.

          Ternisha reached over to get the tape that easily slipped out the VCR.  While smiling, she stood up and said in a cheery tone.  "So boys.  This is what's going to happen at the festival."  She clapped her hands but forgot that the tape was in her hands.  "OH MY GOD!  THAT SO F__KING HURT!"

          0.0 Was the basic expression on Subaru and Fuma's face.  Oh and what about Sieshiro, you might ask?  Well, he sat perfectly still with his arms folded his glasses were now on too.  Fuma, Subaru, and Ternisha could here a slight "zzzzz" noise coming from him.  Obviously the assassin was asleep.

          "*Sweat drop* How rude.  ^_^ It's time for me to go.  The festival starts in 1 hour.  So I'll just leave ya'll with your thoughts."  Fuma and Subaru watched as she haply skipped down the stairs.  Her happiness reminded Fuma of Kotori.

          'I wonder what Kotori is doing right now.'  Fuma thought.

-------------------------------------------------------(At a water fall)---------------------------------------------------------------

          "Come on Kotori lets jump off."  A boy nudged Kotori (dressed in Kamui's swimming clothes) with his elbow.  He seemed very drunk.

          "*Looks down the water fall* I an't jumping down *gets pushed* ttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

          *20 minutes later*

          *Splash*    

                The girl, soaking wet got out the water and grabbed at her hair.  Trying to rinse out the water.  'I thought that fall would never stop.'  A growing circle grew bigger and bigger under Kotori. 'Now what.'  Her eyes grew wide.  

                    The boy had jumped off the waterfall and apparently had missed the ground and was right above Kotori.  "WHOWHA!"

                    "Noooooooooooooo!"  The both of them met with a big boom.

                    "That was sweet!"  

                    "My head."  Kotori moaned.  She was berried in the ground with the boy on top of her.  Which so did not look right.  "Just what else could happen?"

                    A few kids marched along the banks of the river.  They appeared to be a bunch of boy scouts.  One of them took out binoculars and began to search the area.  "Let's see.  Another way to find a badge.  So I could finally accomplish something and get out of... HOLY CRAP!  LOOK AT WHAT I SEE!"

          "What."  Came various voices.

          The boy with the binoculars pointed to Kotori.  "Lets take pictures and go home and make copies and then lets put them on the walls at school."  Starts flashing away with the camera.  "And for some reason I'm going to stick this on the wall of a high school in Tokyo.  So some guy named Fuma could see it.  Who ever that is."

          '*Gasp* Must get up and stop the kid. *Realizes that she can't move. * Darn.' 

---------------------------------------------------------------(Back to Fuma)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          'I'm sure she's doing fine.'  Fuma thought.

          "Okay then.  You already know the parts of the camera?"  Karla looked at the teenager waiting for a reply.  

          "Yeh but I don't want to spend my time tapping something that I can't do so why don't one of you video tape the Festival for us." Kamui said.

          Karla looked as if she was about to reply with an attitude until a very happy girl leaped into the room and snatched the camera.  "^.^I'll be happy to record, sweetie!"  Her sudden burst of energy had made the both Karla and Kamui jump.  "What are ya'll jump for?  This will be fun to tape."  she giggled.

          "So you're done, Ternisha?"  Karla looked down to see the women.  

          "Yep.  So all you have to do is show this kid the extra rooms in the house?"

          'First, she called me sweetie and now it's the whole kid thing again.'  he didn't even realize that he was starring angrily at the girl.  'Kid?  This woman looks younger than me.  She must be 15 or something.'

          Seeing Kamui's angry look, Karla rolled her eyes.  "Call the boy Kamui."

          "Kamui?"  Ternisha giggled.  "Why that's a cool name!  ^.^."  Kamui produced a slight smile with a sweat drop.

          Karla looked at the two of them impatiently.  "Look.  We don't have enough time.  The festival starts in one hour.  So why don't we just hurry up and show this boy the extra rooms."

          Ternisha sighed.  "Oh yeh.  I forgot that I have to go perform at the festival.  The ungrateful ba*tur*s!  They always want me to do extra work and for less pay.  *pats Kamui on the back*  But you don't want to hear me rant on and on and on about my problems.  So why don't I just go and Karla will show you the rooms."  Ternisha turned around to face the stairs to the porch and tripped and fell face first on the ground.  Kamui looked slightly puzzled, just how did that happen?  Then he had remembered that he left the bag right in front of the steps were everybody would walk.  Kamui reached down to get Kotori's bag.  He sat the bag down by the door while Ternisha sat on her knees trying to get up or was just deciding to be lazy and sit there.  "That hurt!" the young tour guide lifted herself up by grabbing on to the pool in front of her.  "As I was saying, I have to go now."  'That boy could have least put the bag some where else.' she walked down the stairs and this time she tripped on a certain red fruit that someone had thrown on the ground.  

          "AAAAAHHHHHH!" the ground seemed to zoom in closer and closer.  Until she realized that she was floating mid air before the hard concrete.  There was a tight feeling around her chest as if her strap was pulling on her bra.

          Kamui grunted.  He had got her by the strap of her bra and was now trying to pull her back to her feet.  'I should have put that apple in the trash.'  Ternisha landed on her feet with a huge sigh and a hand to her chest.  Seeing that the girl was okay, Kamui let go of the strap without noticing how much he had stretched the strap out.

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  ARG!"  The strap hit her back like a bullet.  "That hurt!" Ternisha turned to meet Kamui with a hurt yet somehow glad expression on her face.  "Ow!  But thanks for catching me.  *Looks at the place where she could have fallen* But who would be dumb enough to leave an apple on the ground.  Ewww.  Is that a worm?"

          "I am not… I mean whoever did that should have been more careful." Kamui said as Ternisha began to live.  Karla poked Kamui lightly on the back he turned suddenly remembering about her job.

          "It's time to show you the extra rooms, so follow me."  Karla walked back into the house and into the living room Kamui followed.  

          Karla stopped and grabbed a remote she then smirked at the clueless look on Kamui's face.  "I bet you didn't know about this.  *Presses the remote, making the fireplace move to the side.  Revealing a swimming area, along with games, a theater, a huge library, and anything that could make someone very occupied* so that's the extra rooms." 

          "0.0" Kamui's mouth was wide open.

          "Close your mouth or else a fly is going to fly in." Karla laughed as the young boy closed his mouth.  She took the camera and put it in a bag that she launched on to her left shoulder.  "*checks watch* the festival starts in 2 hours.  So *gives kamui an occasional greetings bag for being at the island* here's a bag.  Basically just a bunch of fruit.  Well its time for me to go." Karla walked out of the room leaving Kamui to think.

          "I have all of this to use when their (Fuma, Seishiro, and Subaru) gone?  *Happy jet kinda angry* Why can't Kotori be here?"

------------------------------------(At the waterfall)---------------------------------

          "*Running after a group of midgets while being drunk* Get back here with that camera!" Kotori screamed.

          "No!" said the Boy Scout.  He jumped over a log and pushed a cat into Kotori's way.  "Take that Lady!" Kotori kicked the cat out of the way and started gaining speed.  "Holy cow! *Looks at the other boy scouts ahead of him* Catch this *Throws camera to him*"

          The other boy catches it.  "I got it!" he could see the camp ahead.  "Safety!" Kotori's friend jumped out in front of him.  "Arg! *Crash*"

          "Gimme that!" he snatched it from him. "Kotori!  I got it. Now lets go back to the hotel. *Tosses it to Kotori*"

          "That's my camera!  *Pounces on Kotori who's near a taller version of the waterfall.*" The camera landed in the boy's hand.  "Interception!" The boy was too happy to have notices that he had pushed Kotori off the edge that had an incredible hard grip on the boy's free arm.  "I'm falling.  I'm too young to die!"

          The other Boy Scout ran in front of the edge.  "I'll write a book on your life."

          "*Grabs the boy.* you're coming with me!"

          "Kotori's friend (lets call him Donald) ran up to the water fall.  "Hey!  I wanna jump too.  *Jumps* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          *1 hour later*

          *Splash*

So ends another chapter.  Sorry for the long update.  Like I said, I had writer's block and a new fanfic to write.  Next time the festival will be starting with lots of funny things to start.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 however the self-made characters belong to me.

Kotori crawled out of the water and up to the 3 guys that stood before her.  Donald laughed as she got up.  "That was sweet!" the blonde gave him an evil look.

            "I'm glad you think that stupid fall was fun!" she was being sarcastic "I nearly drowned twice today, I got the wrong luggage, some kids took a picture of me, and they won't give me the camera, just what else could happen?" Kotori complained.

            One of the boy scouts got up (Lets call him Sean) "We're lost on an unknown territory, the camera has a little scratch on it, and there's no food." Sean looked around "Hey Brandon am I missing anything else?"

Brandon pointed behind Kotori, his face as pale as a ghost.  "B-b-b-b-b-be-b"

            "B-What?" Kotori tried to guess.

            Brandon shook his head, and then he started waving his arms.  "Be-ru-be-b" he couldn't stop stuttering.

            Sniff.

            "Stop sniffing my neck, Donald!" Kotori snapped.

            "That's not me it's the BEAR!" Donald turned around and ran for his life, Brandon followed suit.

            ROAR!

            Kotori and Sean (while shaking and with a wide eye expression) turned around to see a huge hungry bear snarling right at them.  "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two kids ran down the dirt path before the bear could take a swipe at them.  It then sniffed the air and followed the four sets of footprints.

            "I wonder if Kamui is having any fun?" the blonde yelled.

            Kamui sighed, watching Subaru, Sieshiro, and Fuma walk outside.  They were leaving for the festival and Kamui knew that he would have to stay behind being young and all.

            Fuma walked up to Kamui.  "Don't feel so bad we can tell you how the party went when we come back." Fuma placed his hand on Kamui's shoulder.  "Mean while, just take care of the house and tomorrow we could do something fun at the beach."

            Kamui looked a little mad.  "What do you think I am a 2 year old or something?  Just let me go to the festival.  I'm 16 and I'm sure that I've seen a lot of mature stuff already, like Karen's work outfit, Kanoe, the tour guide's humanely impossible chest size…" the boy was desperately naming almost every mature situation he had been in.  

            After a very long list the boy had stopped.

            "O.O I had no idea that you were in situations like that," Fuma stared surprisingly at the Dragon of Heaven.  Kamui's heart almost leaped up for joy maybe he'll be able to go after all "but it still doesn't change the fact that you're still not going." Suddenly something happened to Kamui deep inside him it was like a voice was telling him to go insane or do something that was near going insane.

            While Fuma turned around to leave, he felt two arms, and then two legs wrap around his own legs.  The tall man almost fell to the ground but quickly caught himself.  "I GOING RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Fuma couldn't believe what the boy was doing he was acting like a little kid "OTHERISE THERE WAS NO POINT IN ME COMING HERE!"

            "Kamui!  Calm down!" Fuma looked around for Sieshiro and Subaru's support but those two were quickly exiting the area and walking off somewhere.

            "Subaru.  Do you hear something?" Sieshiro quickened his walk.

            "No." Subaru put his hands into his pocket and matched his speed with Seishiro's. "It must be the wind."

            Fuma sweat droped.  "A lot help you are!" the twin star tried to reach for Kamui's arms so he could pry them apart but Kamui quickly saw what he was doing and began trying to bite his hands.  Fuma withdrew them knowing that this was pointless unless he wanted a huge bite mark on his hand.  "Kamui you're acting like a…"

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Obviously the boy didn't want to hear the word "child".  

            Frustrated and extremely embarrassed, Fuma tried to think of a way to get this boy off of him.  He knew kicking him into the wall wouldn't work.  He had already tried that and that just resulted in a huge bite mark on his leg.  He almost lost all hope until a wonderful idea crossed his mind.  

            "AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT KOTORI WAS GOING TO BE HERE CRAP!"

            Fuma pointed toward the water behind the house Kamui looked instantly.  "Isn't that Kotori?" the twin star waved his hands "Hey Kotori we're over here!"

            Kamui released Fuma and ran behind the house leaving Fuma enough time to run like the wind in the direction that Sieshiro and Subaru.  When Kamui got behind the house he saw nothing but scared strangers.  The poor souls had been watching Kamui go crazy.  Seeing this and instantly knowing that Fuma had already left he dropped to his knees and screamed: "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

            The strangers ran to their houses thinking that the boy might do something even crazier.  The boy's voice echoed loudly into the air causing Sieshiro and Subaru to stare at each other and Fuma to run even faster. 

            Donald lay panting on the ground.  "That was awesome!" Kotori kicked him in the side surprised at how much energy she had left to do so. "Ow!  Why are you always causing some type of pain to me?"

            Kotori seemed very frustrated.  "You think everything is sweet or awesome and being chased by a bear is neither of those!"

            Sean crawled toward the female.  He studied her.  "Hmmm.  Constantly ticked off, a female, appears to be in her teenage years, body has developed nicely, why Brandon."

            "What?" 

            "This women must be on her period." Sean concluded.  

            Kotori growled.

            "But be very careful.  She might bite your head off." Sean looked at Brandon.

            "I never knew that females could be so viscous just like that bear.  You think that we could get a badge for knowing something about females?" 

            "O.O.  What the h_ll are you talking about you freaks!?  There is no time for studying me when we have to get up to the top of the waterfall and what are a bunch of 8 year old BOYS supposed to know about girls!?" Kotori yelled.

            Donald decided to join into the conversation.  "We don't really have to get to the top of the waterfall any time sooner"

            "WELL I DO!" Kotori watched as the boys winced.  "Can't you see it's getting dark and I have some place I have to go to before my brother finds out the truth?"

            Sean and Brandon hid behind Donald.   "Females are scary." Sean said.  "But she is right.  We should try to find a way out of this place.  But in the mean time lets try to get some food." 

            "Luckily that stupid bear fell down yet another freaken water fall." Kotori looked at the sky it was turning into a deep blue "^_^ so lets get started." The boys stared at her since she said the sentence in a very cheerful tone.  "*Angry anime expression * I SAID LETS GET STARTED!!!!!!!!" the boys quickly scurried off to go find some food while Kotori decided to set up camp.

            Kamui sighed horribly as he walked into the house.  The sand falling off of his clothes like water because he had spent the last 20 minutes or so rolling in the sand while screaming words that he thought he would never say.  He remembered getting tired of seeing the scared people open there door again and again to see if the boy would stop yelling words that the children shouldn't be hearing.  The boy had gotten annoyed and stood up walking to the house right after he had blew up the hot dog stand.

            Now he sat down slouching in the kitchen chair.  He than laid his head down hoping that the time would just past right by.  Of course the boy had lots of things that he could occupy himself with.  But it didn't really matter how much stuff there was because Kotori wasn't here so he didn't have anyone to play with.  Taken the fruit basket that Karla gave him walked out into the hallway wondering what to do. 

            Boom!

            Kamui landed face first on the ground the basket under his stomach and Kotori's bag right under his leg.  "Ow, crap, h_ll, %$%^@%" the boy's vocabulary was getting rather colorful lately.  "Why do I keep on putting that thing in people's way?" the boy removed the basket and brought the bag closer to him for it was unzipped.  A hand reached out to zip it but stopped and instead he pulled out a beautiful kimono.

            It was dark blue material of cotton with a design of a silver dragon on it, the belt had a series of purple flowers on it.  Kamui pulled out make up, hairpins, a long shiny black wig, and a bra.  He had no idea why he was doing this.  A thought entered into his mind.  _Maybe you can go to the festival unnoticed in a disguise.  _A smile creped up on to his mouth as he carried all the material into a nearby bathroom.  

            Than a worried expression fell upon his face.  He never crossed dressed in his life and what about his deep voice?  Fuma might just recognize him the moment he spoke.  If he did wear the Kimono could he wear it right?  Kotori did happen to wear one when she was little.  The smile crept on to his face again just how could it be hard to put on a kimono and make up.  After all back at Tokyo Hinoto and Arashi, and even Subaru (although not a female kimono) wore kimonos.  Just as long as he avoided Subaru, Sieshiro, and Fuma this plan would work just fine.  He laughed as he picked up some red lipstick.

            Sieshiro raised an eyebrow at the sight of the hula dancers on the wooden stage.  Ternisha was dancing with some other girls while Karla served drinks in a hula outfit.  Sieshiro could tell that the woman was getting mad over the men giving her glances.  Those glances weren't even directed at her they were directed toward her chest.  A few yells at the men and seeing that they were still doing the same thing the girl had gave up.  Sieshiro laughed and took out another cigarette.  A few people next to him coughed.

            Karla with the tray in her right hand walked up to Sieshiro an already mad expression on her face.  "Excuse me sir but this is the no smoking section."

            "So."

            "Don't you so me!  The no smoking section obviously means that there is no smoking!" Karla put her hand on her heap feeling that she had won the argument.  She looked so surprised when the assassin grinned.

            "What are you the police/waitress?  I wanted to smoke so I decided to smoke its as simple as that."  Sieshiro blew a long line of smoke ticking off Karla even more to the point where she reached out to grab the cigarette.  The assassin simply smacked the women's hands away.  "Try that again." Even though Sieshiro didn't look mad there was some kind of evil aura about him that Karla seemed to notice.

            Karla gave up feeling that she didn't wish to find out what his reaction would be.  "Just go ahead and smoke sir." She walked off fuming.

            Sieshiro grinned as he managed to take a few bear bottles from Karla's tray.  Subaru who was right next to him had produced a big sweat drop.  Sieshiro walked up to him.  "Hi Subaru.  Wanna drink?" the man held up two bottles.

            "No."

            Sieshiro swung his arm over the boy's shoulder.  "^_^ Why not?"

            "Because I want to see what happens at midnight and be able to remember it." 

Subaru blushed as Sieshiro whispered in his ears.  "Come on you won't get drunk with just one bottle."

"Sieshiro.  I have a feeling that you want me to get drunk." Subaru pushed off Sieshiro's hand but Sieshiro quickly embraced him.  "SIESHIRO WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Luckily the music was playing too loud for anybody to hear him.  

"So.  Just one beer bottle." He smiled a big smile that made Subaru shiver.  

Subaru sighed and took the bottle.  "Just one and only one." He lifted the opening to his mouth.  

            Kotori sat on a near by rock.  It was huge enough for four people.  The girl had been trying to make a fire for the past hour.  "They'd better be back with the food or else." The fire slowly began to rise.  The girl grinned happily that she managed to start a fire in the firewood.

            "WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Donald ran toward Kotori and hugged her from behind, the water from the bucket he was carrying splashed straight on to the fire.  

            Kotori struggled to get free and jabbed him in the stomach.  "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SET UP THAT FIRE!?" 

            Donald clutched his side.  "Owies!  I don't know." 

            Brandon and Sean walked up to the fireplace with a lot of fish in their hands.  "Look at what we caught." They both smiled.  

            "Hmm look at all of that fish.  Too bad we don't have a fire to cook them.  Right Donald." Kotori said.

            "Oh you can't get the fire ready," Sean said "I can get it started for you."

                        *5 minute later *

            Everybody was happily eating fish.

            "Ah.  Camp fires aren't as bad as I thought it would be." Kotori took a bite of her fish.  Everyone else nodded in agreement.  "I'm having so much fun that I don't think that anything could ruin my day." Everyone else just nodded.

            ROAR!

            "Not again." Everyone said as they turned around looked for the bear.  Well, what they thought was a bear.

            "HOLY CRAP!  That's a mountain lion and it looks pretty hungry!" Sean ran off, Brandon followed.

            "Don't worry Kotori I'll protect you.  Kotori?" Donald sweat droped as the girl ran away.  Roar!  The mountain lion started walking towards Donald.  "Kotori!  Wait for me!" he ran after her the lion right on his tail.

            "*Whistle * Hey baby do you wanna take a ride in my car? *Whistle *." A man was honking his horn at very beautiful women.

            The women wore a very nice kimono, her hair was long enough to be put in a very decorative hair with a pin in it, and she wore makeup, and had one of those Japanese fans in her hands.  She now opened the fan over her mouth.  "Sir.  I'm not that type of girl." Her voice was like a bell.  She quickened her walk as soon as she saw the festival.

            Now the man stepped out of the car.  Coming closer to the girl.  The women looking ready to punch him.  "Why are you in such a hurry." He said to her and grabbed her hands.

            The women's eye's widened but then quickly turned a deep gold color.  The men stepped back a bit.  "I said," the women's voice was now deep "that I'm not that type of girl!" Kamui blew the guy away.

            The man hit his car and immediately got up.  "You're a guy?" he screamed and ran away.

            "Now that's over with." Kamui's voice changed to a girl's voice.  "I'll be able to go to the festival.  This had better be good." 

-----(End chapter)----

Arthur: Review.  


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999

            Subaru placed another beer bottle on the table right next to the other ones.  So far he had already drunken four of them.  "*hic up * Sieshiro hit *hic up * me." Sieshiro couldn't help but grin as he gave the onmyouji another beer.  Everything was going as planed for him.

            Poor Subaru.  Since he was drunk for the first time in his life, he didn't know when to stop drinking.  Besides it was too late now.  He couldn't even put the top to his mouth as he suddenly started to feel extremely dizzy.  "I don't *hic up * feel so *hic up * good." 

            _Come on.  You can do it just another drink.  _Sieshiro thought.  _And you'll be all mine._  

            Subaru dropped the bottle and fell down to the ground bringing the table with him.  Glass splattered everywhere spilling beer on to near by people.  They looked at the man on the floor and smacked their lips, then went back to their business.  Karla walked by and stopped right in front of the unconscious Subaru.

            "They don't pay me enough to clean up this stuff." She shook her head and kept on walking.

            Sieshiro bended down and picked up Subaru.  _My job here is done.  Now to go back to the house._   He walked through the pathway of tables and on to the sand leading all the way to the beach house.

**

            Kamui walked straight to the place where people were dancing.  _So far only one guy started hitting on me.  Do I really look attractive in this thing?  _A boy whistled at Kamui as he walked right by him.  _I'll take that as a yes._  

            Someone dressed in nothing but black was heading right towards the Dragon of Heaven.  The tall guy had thrown another guy over his shoulder and was now carrying him.  _Oh great!  Its Sieshiro and… what happened to Subaru?_  Kamui felt a little nervous as the Sakurazukamori walked right past him. 

            Kamui sighed when he thought the assassin was gone.  Never mind what's going to happen to Subaru he could think about the whole situation as a blessing, since that means that two people are out of the way now.  He watched the dancers on stage.  They danced wonderfully, feet matching the rhythm, clothes following every movement, the color of the lights making the girl's eyes sparkle.

            A hand grabbed his shoulder bringing him out of his trance.  How long was he watching?  5, 10, 20, even 30 minutes?  Kamui turned around feeling a little annoyed.  He didn't like being touched.  "What?" he managed to make the sound of an annoyed woman's voice.

            Karla gave him a dirty look.  "Miss.  Are you going to buy something or not?"

            'Buy something?' Kamui felt over whelmed.  He forgot to bring money with him.  "Why?  Do I have to buy something?"

            "What kind of dumb question was that?  We don't let free loaders just stay here!" She placed her hands on his back and began pushing him towards the outside.

            Realizing what was going on Kamui turned around sending the women a few steps backward.  He didn't mind leaving this part of the festival but he did mind being called a "free loader" and having to be shoved out of the area like some kind of kid.  "Look you two!" he had pointed to the woman's face but his eyes were looking somewhere else.  Mainly at Karla's chest.  'Look at her face and not her distracting features.'

            'First boys and now girls.' Karla thought.  "Look you lesbian!  You better buy something or-"

            A tall man walked behind Karla and tapped her on the shoulder.  "I'll buy this lady a drink."

            The woman turned around a little shocked.  But not as shocked as Kamui.  "Fuma?" the name escaped his lips before he could realize that he said it.  Fuma's eyes wondered from Karla to the young woman.  The young woman took out her fan and began waving it near her face.  "All of these lights are making me sweat.  Why thank you sir." He forced himself to bow.

            Fuma could have sworn the woman had just said his name but since the girl was talking in a low voice.  He decided to forget about the whole thing.

**

            Kotori climbed up the dry path of the waterfall.  Sean and Brandon behind her followed Donald.  'Must get to the beach before the vacation is over.' She was determined to get to the  beach.  So far things were going bad for her.  Being chased by bears, lions, falling off of waterfalls, and a whole lot of other things.

            Donald noticed how far Kotori was from him.  "Kotori.  If you haven't noticed we're all tied to ropes."

            Kotori looked back.  A rope was tied to her waist, which was connected to the people below her in a similar fashion.  By going at a very fast speed, caused the ropes to get tighter on the boys.  Of course the rope had the same effect on her but she didn't care.  The girl was determined to get out of this place.  After realizing that she would have to slow down in order to get to the top.  She did just that.

            Finally, she got to the top and untied the rope.  Then she tied the rope to a rock.  The boys reached the top panting, a little to tired to take off the ropes.  Kotori smiled and walked up to Brandon and quickly snatched the camera from him.

            "Hey!" he tried to jump up and down but Kotori lifted the device out of his reach.  Sean came behind her.  That's when she hauled a heavy rock into the waterfall.

            That very rock had the rope tied around it.  Sean and Brandon's eyes went wide open as they both fell followed by Donald.  "KKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Opps!" Kotori forgot to untie Donald.  No matter.  She had to go catch a plane.

** 

            Kamui sat at the table while watching the dancers.  He didn't want to touch the drink that Fuma had brought for him.  He knew if he drunk the beer that he might get drunk and do something stupid like taking off his wig in front of Fuma.  It was nice of Fuma to buy him the drink but it was very annoying of the guy to try and start a conversation with him.

            "Dose it taste that bad?" Fuma said.

            Kamui turned to meet the man's golden eyes.  "No." _How can I say "no" when I didn't even taste it?  _He lifted the bottle to his lips and almost took a sip.  When a thought finally struck him.  _Would he notice my atom's apple?  _He turned around and drank the beer pretending to look at the dancers.  The liquid touched his lips and he almost took more then a sip.  He so didn't want to be drunk.  Placing the beer on the table he turned to Fuma.

            _My sister has the same exact Kimono.  _Fuma thought, while watching the dancers.  Some of the people by the stage began to get out of their seats and start to dance.

            _What time is it?  _Kamui  looked at the clock to see that it was 10:00pm.  _The festival is almost over.  _He wanted to see other things.  So he got up from his seat and looked around.  Surprisingly enough, Fuma got up as well.

            "Hey, do you want to dance?"

            kamui looked around the area, everyone was dancing but why in the world did Fuma of all people have to ask him to dance?  Fuma must have been lonely, since he was walking by himself.  There was a long silence between the two.

            "If you don't want to then I understand." Fuma said with a hint of sadness.

            Sighing, the Dragon of Heaven said, "I'll dance with you."

            "By the way, I didn't get your name."

            Kamui looked like he was thinking and Fuma wondered why it would take so long for someone to say their name.  "Its Sonya," Sonya said as he took Fuma's hand to the dance floor.

**

            "Dang it!  How long dose it take for a plane to get to the islands?" Kotori screamed while kicking the back of a chair on the airplane.  "Oh my goodness!  Its 11:00pm!  Can't this thing go any faster!"

            "Ma'am!  Will you sit back in your seat!" the person in front of Kotori yelled.

            "Don't tell me what to do!" She responded and took off her seat belt.  "I'm going to have a word with the pilot!"  She ran into the control room.  "*Points to the pilot * you there!  I have no time for all this slow riding because someone is expecting me to come home by tomorrow!"

            "Well that's too bad you- what the heck?" Kotori threw the pilot out of his seat and began driving the plane.

            **

            _One. Two. Three.  One.  Two.  Three.  I cannot dance and I think Fuma just figured that out.  _The Dragon of Heaven stepped on the Dragon of Earth's foot for the one-hundredth time.  At first, Fuma didn't seem to mind but now he was really showing signs of frustration.  _Just repeat… one, two, three.  _Stomp.  He stepped on Fuma's foot again.  _Oh why did I bother to say yes to dancing?_

               "Whelp!  I'm tiered of dancing!" Fuma yelled.

            Kamui knew that he wasn't tired but had just said that because he was getting annoyed.  Sighing out of relief, Kamui rested on a chair.  _Maybe he would finally leave me alone.  _No, Fuma didn't leave him alone nor did he say anything when he started staring at him.  "What?" 

            "Sonya?" Fuma looked very surprised.

            The D.O.H.'s head felt a little lighter for some reason.  His hands reached for his fake hair but before he could touch it, he stopped. 

            Fuma picked up a nicely decorated wig.  "What in the world?"

            _I hope something could come and end this moment right now?_

_            **_

            "I wish that I could fly an airplane!" Kotori screamed as she was beginning to take the plane into a nosedive.

            The pilot went flying to the back of the airplane.  "Really," he was being sarcastic.

            Fuma studied the girl's hairstyle, "Kamui?"  _No, it couldn't be._

            Sonya stood up from her chair.  "Is that an airplane?" she pointed.

            Fuma looked in that direction.  A plane was headed toward the tower for the festival.  Seeing that the man was distracted, Kamui quickly ran off.

            Kotori and the other people, used a parachute to jump out of the airplane.  To Fuma, Kotori was a little speck in the sky.  She landed gracefully on the ground just as the airplane hit the tower.

            "That was the tower for the New Year Eve's Festival!" Karla dropped the beer bottles on her tray.

            "That was my plane!  I'm going to be in so much trouble.  Young lady, have…. Young lady?" the pilot didn't see Kotori anywhere.

            "If I can remember the address," Kotori ran towards the house in front of her, "then that should be it right there."  A girl in a kimono, opened the door to that said house and went inside.  "Whose that?  Is that my outfit?"  She ran into the house.

            Kamui pulled a chair from the table and sat in it.  "I know I could have enjoyed more if it wasn't for that damn wig."  The D.O.H. turned his head to see a girl dressed in what looked like his clothes.  "What the…" he wasn't using a girl's voice.

            "0.0 Kamui?"

            "0.0 Kotori?"

            There was a long silence.

            "Um."

            "…" Kamui couldn't find his voice.

            "I found your bag." Kotori pulled the bag into the kitchen.

            Kamui smiled and pointed to the bag by the kitchen door.  "There's your bag."

            The both of them stared at the bags and then at each other.  Kotori smiled and so did Kamui.  Kotori began to laugh and so did the other.  Soon, they were both laughing like maniacs.

**

            The sun from the window shined on Subaru's bed, waking him, up.  He groaned at his huge headache, every sound he made was like a hammer hitting a nail.  The D.O.H. had too many beers and even worse, he didn't get to see that much of the festival.

            He rolled over and what he saw next made his eyes go wide open.  "Sies… Sies… Sieshiro?"  

            "^______^ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." The assassin was sleeping with a huge grin on his face.  Subaru blushed as he realized that the both of them weren't wearing any clothes.  

            **

            Kotori (in her own clothes ) sat down at the table, while eating breakfast.  Kamui (also wearing his own clothes) ate breakfast right beside her while Fuma put his feet into a bucket of ice.  They were sore because of a certain girl that couldn't dance.

            "So Fuma.  How was the festival." Kotori cheerfully said.

            "It was okay.  But I didn't get to see the whole thing because of this airplane that crashed into the tower."

            Kotori nervously looked left and right, "Oh my, that's awful."

            "I was also dancing with this girl."

            "Really?" the girl glanced at Kamui who was beginning to get out of his seat.  Kotori yanked him down.

            "Yes.  She couldn't dance at all and when I looked at her when her wig fell off." He pointed to the wig by the counter top.  He forgot that he was holding it when he was walking to the house.  Kamui made a slight move as he was eating some cereal.  Kotori turned her head to see that the boy was using the hemlock move to stop choking.  The food fell out of his mouth and he sat in the chair breathing heavily.  "She looked a whole lot like you." He pointed to Kamui.

            "What?  Like me?" 

            "Wow.  Like Kamui." Kotori pretended to be surprised.

            Fuma just nodded, "Kamui.  What did you do last night?"

            "Watch TV.  Kotori, how was the indigo factory?"

            "The what?  Oh, it was good and I learned a whole lot there.  I can't wait to go back again." She smiled, hoping that her brother brought everything she said and which he did.

            THE END

                                                                                                                                                       


End file.
